Nordic Family! Nordics x Reader
by Blueberrytealove
Summary: One day, Finland found a little girl upon the doorstep of the Nordics' household. A little girl with no name and no home, after some thought -and the help of Sweden- he decides to keep this girl despite the uncertainty of the other Nordics. But as time pass, the Nordics find themselves caring for this girl. This little girl who is now part of their family.
1. Finland's Little Girl

******Author's Note: I originally have this up on Deviantart but I decided to put it here too since it's finished. :)**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Nordics x Little!Reader**

**Finland's Little Girl**

"Su-san! Su-san!"

Sweden closed the newspaper and folded it, he carefully set it aside before standing up and making his way towards the front door. As he did, he was watched by three pairs of eyes.

"Huh. I wonder what Finland's yelling about now?" asked Iceland. Norway shrugged and glared at Denmark.

"Hey, I didn't do anything Norgie!" Pleaded Denmark; throwing his hands up in the air. Norway tugged on Denmark's tie.

"Call me that again and I will strangle you." He tugged harder on Denmark's tie to emphasise his point. Denmark only shrugged.

"Come on Norgie! Just chill will you? Don't get your panties in a twi-" He was cut off by Norway strangling him with his tie. Iceland sighed before standing up and exiting the living room.

"You'd think that he would stop wearing ties after being strangled by them so much.." he muttered under his breath. He left the two on their own and headed to where Sweden and Finland were. Iceland saw that they were crowded around the front door which was wide open. The two of them were speaking amongst themselves.

"What should we do Su-san?" asked Finland, "We cannot just leave her here." Sweden stayed silent in thought. Iceland walked up to them.

"What are you two talking about?" He froze when he saw what Finland was carrying; a small child, a girl around two years of age. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair framing her small angelic face, she was asleep and Iceland saw that Sweden was holding a basket that was about her size. "Was she?" Asked Iceland, "Was she left here?" Finland nodded sadly.

"She was. Poor thing, and to think that orphanage she came from couldn't support her anymore." Spoke Finland. Iceland gave Finland a curious glance. Sweden noticed and handed Iceland a letter which he read carefully.

"I see." spoke Iceland, handing the letter back to Sweden. "So the orphanage here is going to close down. That's sad. Especially when this little girl seems to be one of the few left." The three of them stood at the doorway in silence, contemplating what to do with such a small child.

"Hey. You guys have been gone awhile, what are you doing?" Denmark and Norway soon appeared and froze when they saw the child.

"Okay." Spoke Denmark, "Which one of you guys here got busy because for sure that is not my kid." Norway then proceeded to strangle Denmark once more.

"Ignore him." Muttered Norway, he turned to the other three, "What are you going to do with her? It's not like we can take care of her."

"What? We can't just leave her!" cried Finland. Just then, the little girl's eyes opened revealing bright (e/c) coloured orbs that darted in every direction. The little girl pulled herself up so that she was in a sitting position in Finland's arms. She stared up into Finland's face while he stared back into hers.

"Papa!" She cried out happily before snuggling herself into Finland's chest.

"Eh?" Finland blinked a couple of times in shock. Denmark laughed.

"Well, I guess that answers it then. Finland she's all yours!"

"Looks like we're not needed." Speaks Norway, "Come, let's go brother dearest." Norway lightly pushes Iceland through the door.

"A-Ah. Looks like we'll be going now. Uh, bye guys...and don't call me that!" Iceland bids the others goodbye as he gets pushed by Norway. Denmark sees this and he too follows them, running through the doorway.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Finland watches them leave with an unsure smile on his face. He chuckles weakly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that they didn't want to take care of her."

"W'nt m' t' h'lp? (Want me to help?)" Asks Sweden. Finland gives a big smile.

"Really Su-san? Thank you!"

"Papa! Papa!" Finland looks to see the little girl cuddling up to him, he laughs.

"Hehe, you're cute little one. Hm, do you have a name?" He asks her. The little girl stares at him blankly. "Eh? You don't?" Finland thinks for a moment. "Su-san, maybe we should ask the others. I don't think she has a name..."

"Sh' h's ' n'm'. (She has a name)" Says Sweden. Finland looks at Sweden.

"She does?" asks Finland. Sweden nods.

"(N'm'). 't w's 'n th' l'tt'r. ((Name). It was on the letter." He says. Finland smiles.

"(Name)...Let's go inside, it's getting drafty here." All of a sudden (Name) points at Sweden, "Oh? What is it (Name)? Is there something on Su-san?" asks Finland gently.

"Mama!"

"...huh?"

-Year Later-

"And so, the days of Finland's fatherhood with his little girl (Name) begins. (Also, the beginning of Sweden's apparent motherhood.)" says Denmark as he holds onto a three year old female. The little girl squirms in Denmark's hold; making herself comfortable on his lap.

"So that's how Daddy and Mommy found me?" asked the girl. Denmark laughed before taking a swig of beer.

"Yup! That's the story (Name)!" Cries Denmark. (Name) giggled as Norway came up behind him and strangled him with his tie.

"Don't act like your Uncle Denmark...he's a bad influence." says Norway. (Name) nods happily.

"Okay Uncle Norgie!"

"...Uncle Norgie?" inquires Norway, eyeing Denmark suspiciously.

"Yes! Uncle Denmark the awesome told me to call you that!" (Name) giggled and slid herself off Denmark's lap and towards Iceland who was sitting across. Iceland picked up (Name) and sat her on his lap while watching Norway's grip on Denmark's tie tighten.

"Uncle Icey why does Uncle Denmark the awesome keep wearing ties? Uncle Norgie keeps hurting him with it." (Name) looks up at Iceland with a curious look on her face. Iceland stares at her in bewilderment.

"Wow. Denmark this kid is even smarter than you are." He muses to himself. Just then Finland walks into the room with some cookies.

"(Name)! You hungry?" He calls. (Name) bounces off of Iceland's lap and runs towards Finland.

"Daddy!" She cries happily, reaching for the cookies. Finland lifts the cookie tray above his head making (Name) pout. "Daddy! Cookie!" She crosses her arms and stares at Finland who smiled.

"Come on Finny! Just give the girl a cookie will ya?" Cried Denmark laughing at the young girl's pouting. He carefully stroked his neck before removing his tie.

"He finally gets it..." mutters Iceland; shaking his head as Denmark struggles to get the tie off.

Finland chuckles before getting down onto his knees and lowering the tray. "Here you go sweetheart." He says. (Name) squeals in delight before grabbing a cookie and giving Finland a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy!"

While (Name) was eating cookies, the front door opened and Sweden walked in. (Name)'s face lit up upon seeing the Swedish man and she ran towards him.

"Mommy's home!" She cried. Reaching her arms out waiting to be picked up. Sweden gives a small smile and picks up (Name) who gave him a kiss on the cheek. The sound of Denmark's laughter ringing through the air.

"Ahahahaha I will never get tired of Sweden being the Mommy! Hahaha!" Denmark doubles over as he laughs once more. Iceland sighs at the sight while Finland frowns. (Name) giggles at her 'funny' Uncle Denmark while Sweden glares at him.

"..." Norway notices that Denmark's tie was hanging on the sofa arm. He glances at the tie before glancing at Denmark. Norway then picks up the tie and wraps it around Denmark's neck before pulling both ends, strangling Denmark.

"Heehee! Uncle Denmark the awesome got pwned by Uncle Norgie again!" giggled (Name), she beamed proudly at herself for her usage of the word 'pwned' which she learnt from Denmark.

Finland chuckles nervously. "What am I going to do with her." He muses.

(Extended Ending)

-(Name) in Kindergarten!-

"Okay (Name)." says the teacher. "Everyone else has already gone, so why don't you tell us about your family?" (Name) smiles before standing up in front of the class.

"My family has my Mommy, my Daddy, my three Uncles, and our pets!" says (Name). The teacher nods, everything seemingly normal about (Name)'s speech.

"My Daddy is Finland, he is very happy and he is a good Daddy. He works as Santa Claus!" Continues (Name).

"Santa!"

"Cool!"

The teacher stares at (Name) curiously.

"Then my Mommy is Sweden, he works very hard and he is very nice! He may look scary and doesn't talk much but he is a good Mommy!"

"Eh?" The teacher speaks, "Um (Name), aren't mommies usually girls?"

"Not my Mommy! My Mommy is a big, strong, tall man!" cries (Name) happily.

"...okay continue."

"Then there's Uncle Denmark the awesome! He tells me lots of stuff and he drinks a lot. Uncle Norgie keeps strangling him with his tie and always tells me not to be like him!"

The teacher nods, unsure about the speech.

"Uncle Icey is very nice! He gives me licourice and he has this pet Puffin! But Mr. Puffin is pretty loud...like Uncle Denmak the awesome when he's all drunk and funny! Um..oh yeah! We also have a dog! Her name is Hanatamago and sometimes during Christmas she can talk! So that's my family!"

The teacher and the rest of the students clap.

"...(Name), I think I'm going to talk to your parents later..." Says the teacher nervously.

"My family is so awesome right?!" Cries (Name) proudly.


	2. Don't Mess With Mama Sweden

**Nordics x Little!Reader**

**Don't Mess With Mama Sweden**

"Hey, (Name). You know I'm a country right?"

A four year old (Name) stares up at her proclaimed big brother Sealand. She blinks in amazement.

"Wow really big brother? You are?!" She cries out.

"Yup!" replies Sealand, proudly placing a fist on his chest. "Your big brother is a very powerful nation! Even better than England!"

"That's so cool big brother!" (Name)'s exitement then faded, "But why aren't you in the room with Mommy and Daddy and everyone?" (Name) cocked her head to one side as Sealand thought for a moment.

"Well, it's because..." started Sealand. His smile returned when he had a thought. "It's because of the big bad eyebrow monster! He doesn't want me to defeat him and stop his evil plans so he kicked me out!" (Name)'s eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no! Not the big bad eyebrow monster!" She cried knowingly. The 'Big bad eyebrow monster' as Sealand would call it, was a very common antagonist in (Name)'s adventures with Sealand. Often their games would be to pull pranks on the monster which got the two of them into trouble with a certain Englishman. Sealand frowned.

"Yes that idiotic jerk." He says sadly. All of a sudden he got an idea, "(Name)! You can help me defeat him! Just like how we used to before we were stopped by your parents.

"I can? But won't Mommy and Daddy get angry?" asks (Name) worriedly. Sealand chuckles before patting the small child's head. "Silly (Name). We're doing this for the good of the world. Come on let's go!" (Name) grabbed hold of Sealand's arm as the two of them sneaked down the corridors towards the world meeting room.

"Wait! Big brother look! An ice cream van!" (Name) and Sealand stop as they look out the window. Sure enough, there was an ice cream van down the street. "Can we go buy some? Please! Please!" Sealand thinks for a moment before glancing back at the ice cream van.

"Okay. But then we'll go after the eyebrow monster." Says Sealand. (Name) giggles happily before dragging the self-declaring nation down to the street.

"(Name) you have to stay close to me okay? I'll get into trouble if you're lost so-" But Sealand was cut off by a huge crowd walking around them. Sealand paused and stood still, he gripped the sleeve of (Name)'s jacket to keep her from wandering off. He stood waiting for the crowd to pass. Once the crowd disappeared, Sealand began walking again but stopped. He lifted his hand and held up (Name)'s jacket, but the child was no where in sight. "..." Sealand said nothing before dashing back towards the meeting building.

"I say we create a giant robot to eat up all of the evil trash in the world, that way the earth will be all squeaky clean! Oh and no one is supposed to disagree with me!" Cried America. The other nations in the room groaned.

"I agree with America-sa..." Stated Japan, but before he could finish the door burts open.

"Trouble!" cried Sealand. England sighed and walked up to Sealand.

"Sealand, this is a every important meeting. Why don't you just go home and watch anime?" He says but Sealand shoves England aside and runs up to the Nordic nations.

"(Name)'s missing!" He cried, "We were going to buy ice cream bu-"

"Ice cream?!"

"Shut up America!"

Finland placed a hand on Sealand's shoulder. "Where exactly were you?" He asks.

Sealand tears up but hastily wipes his eyes, "We were just a few blocks down. There was a huge crowd so I held onto her jacket..." Sealand sniffed as he held back tears, "When the crowd was gone, I couldn't see her anywhere!" Sealand chocked on his sobs. Iceland handed Sealand a glass of water. He drank up the water and wiped his tears. The entire meeting room was silent for a while.

"Well then..." spoke Germany, "I suggest we end the meeting early and help look for (Name). All those in favour of the idea raise their hands." As soon as Germany spoke, Sweden abruptly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Sve!" called out Iceland, "Where are you going?

"T' f'nd my b'by. (To find my baby)" States Sweden bluntly. He strode through the door and headed down the street.

When Sweden left, Denmark whistled. "Woooo~wee! Talk about 'Mama Sweden." He muses.

Down at the streets, Sweden walked around the blocks as he kept his eye out for his little (Name). She was only four years old; an innocent child. (Name) was smart for her age but she never went out alone. Sweden clenched his fists tightly, he worried about his darling.

"Su-san!" Sweden turned to see Finland running towards him. "Let me help Su-san! She's my baby too." Sweden grunted in response. The two of them walked around, making sure that they didn't miss any place where their daughter could be.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl about this height with (h/l) (h/c) and (e/c) walking around here?...no? Oh okay, thank you."

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for a little girl with..."

Finland and Sweden looked and looked. Finland would occasionally stop and ask people if they saw (Name) but no avail. They stopped at every place she liked, wondering how far she got.

"Oh Su-san..." Spoke Finland worried, "What if something bad happened to (Name). I can't imagine what I'll do if something happens to our sweetheart!" Finland clutches Sweden's sleeve with tears in his eyes. "We have to find her Su-san! We just have to!" Finland shakes Sweden in panic while Sweden stays silent. He didn't know what he would do either if something bad happened, but he couldn't let himself think that way. "Su-san! I am such a bad father!" Sweden then grabbed Finland and shook him lightly. Finland stopped his cries and stared at Sweden in shock. "Su-san..." He says quietly. Sweden silently stares at Finland, waiting for him to pull himself together. Finland then chuckles confusing Sweden. He let Finland go and was greeted by a handkerchief from the Finnish man. "You're crying Su-san." He says, "More than I was earlier." Sweden blinked before feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. He gratefully takes the handkerchief and wipes away his tears.

"Th'nks." He said. Finland smiles.

"I didn't think I'd see Su-san cry like that. You really love (Name) too don't you?" asks Finland, although he was mostly speaking to himself rather than to Sweden. The pair stood for a while in their thoughts but were surprised to hear the cry of a little girl coming from the park. Finland and Sweden looked at each other, eyes widening.

"(Name)!/(N'm')!"

"Waaaa! You meanies go away! Mommy! Daddy!" cried (Name). She stood in a corner crying while two burly men advanced towards her.

"Now now sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, we're just going to play with you for a bit that's all."

(Name) cried and cried, her volume increasing. "Mommy! Daddy!"

All of a sudden the two men were hauled to one side. The two of them collapsed onto each other in surprise as a tall figure scooped up little (Name) into their arms.

"What the-" They cried. The men stood up and dusted themselves off. "You're an idiot if you think you can fight us off!" They then froze when they found themselves being stared down by a very, VERY angry Sweden. The men gulped before backing off but they were blocked by an equally angry Finland.

"I wouldn't mess with Su-san if I were you." He said, "He's pretty strong." The men then grew angry at the thought of being beaten so they launched themselves at Finland who dodged the attack, leaving the path open for them to escape. "Ah!" cried Finland, "They're getting away!" Sweden nodded before placing a sobbing (Name) into Finland's arms. Finland watched as Sweden took of after the men.

"Daddy!" cried (Name). She buried herself into Finland who held her tightly, gently stroking her hair.

"It's alright sweetheart." He said, his voice shaking slightly as he fought off tears, "Daddy's here."

Sweden quickly managed to catch up to the men who attempted to fight Sweden. At first Sweden dodged them for he didn't want to fight men smaller than him. But when he heard what the men were going to do to his little girl he grew furious and fought them off. Sweden then grabbed the two by their collars.

"D'n't 'v'r t''ch my b'by 'g''n. (Don't ever touch my baby again.)" He said. He released the men and they ran off like dogs with their tail between their legs. Sweden then walked back towards Finland and (Name) who ran up to him eagerly.

"Mommy!" cried (Name). Sweden picked her up and held her tightly in his arms as she cried.

"Su-san what happened?" Asked Finland, noticing the bruised on Sweden, "You're hurt." (Name)'a cries worsened when she heard that her beloved mommy got hurt. Sweden placed a small, subtle kiss on the child's head before holding her close to him.

"L't's g' h'm' F'nl'nd. (Let's go home Finland)" Says Sweden. Finland nods and they make their way home.

-Later That Night-

"Man! I should've been there! It must have been awesome to see Sweden kick butt like that!" Cried Denmark as he chugged on a mug of beer. He slams the empty mug on the dining room table and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm so glad you're okay though (Name)! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my favourite niece!"

"She's your only niece." States Norway, "And what did I say about drinking in front of (Name)? Don't do it."

"Just give up on that Norge." Says Iceland, "You know Den's never going to stop drinking, in front of (Name) or not."

"...Big brother." Replies Norway. Iceland groans.

"Give up on THAT too. That's never gonna happen."

As the two brothers bickered, Sealand walks up to (Name) who was sitting in Finland's lap, playing with Hanatamago while Sweden was off in the house somewhere

"(Name), I'm sorry for losing you like that. I'll make sure you don't get lost next time!" Says Sealand determinedly. (Name) looks up at Sealand.

"It's okay!" She cries happily, "Mommy and Daddy saved me! Please don't worry big brother!" Sealand smiles widely but blushes when (Name) gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"See?" Says Norway, "Why can't you say 'big brother' like (Name)?"

"I'm not four! Stop bugging me about it!" cries Iceland. Finland chuckles.

"No matter what happens everything is still the same as it was before." He says. Sweden then walks into the living room with his usual stoic face. He watches as Denmark drunkenly walks towards Sweden; swinging an arm around Sweden's neck.

"Hahaha! You sure showed those guys who's boss eh Susan?" Laughs Denmark before producing a loud hiccup. Sweden stays silent as he removes Denmark's arm from around him.

"Susan? Mommy's name is Susan?" Asks (Name). "I though he is Sweden?"

"Nah!" cries Denmark, "It's Susan." Denmark hiccups one more time before slumping to the floor in a fit of giggles. Sweden glares at Denmark as he passes out into the floor. He grabs a marker and gives it to (Name).

"What is it Mommy?" She asks. Sweden points to Denmark.

"Dr'w. (Draw)" He says. (Name) giggles before making her way to Denmark, her marker ready for action.

"...A mother's wrath is pretty scary." States Iceland as he watches little (Name).

"Denmark's an idiot." Says Norway. Finland chuckles nervously but stops when Sweden places a hand on Finland.

"Y''r' ' g''d f'th'r. (You're a good father)" He says. Finland's eyes widen before they soften with the Finnish man's smile.

"Su-san." He says, "Thank you."

(Extended Ending)

-The Next Morning-

Denmark stretched and yawned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Ugh! My head hurts...why am I on the sofa?" He says. He slowly gets up from the sofa and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face. When he did, he was greeted by a rather handsome young man with a curly mustache and a beard that even rivals France's. The young man had dashing swirls and scribbles all over their face and on his forehead, the words "Denmark's An Idiot- Norway" in big beautiful letters. The whole house was then woken by a loud shrieking alarm clock, that sounded exactly like Denmark's yells echoing throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GORGEOUS FACE?!"


	3. The Awesomeness of Uncle Denmark

**Nordics x Little!Reader**

**The Awesomeness Of Uncle Denmark**

"(Name), my favourite niece how about your Uncle Denmark tells you a little something huh?"

(Name) scrambled onto Denmark's lap as he slumped on the sofa; rubbing his red face in pain. It took him a while but he manage to spend the whole morning trying to wash the marker off. Thankfully for him, the marker wasn't permanent. When (Name) was fully settled on his lap, Denmark held the child so that she wouldn't fall. "What is it you want to tell me Uncle Denmark the awesome?" asks (Name). Denmark held (Name) close and said.

"(Name), I know you think it's funny but let's not draw on Uncle Denmark's face again okay?" He says seriously. He really had a hard time removing the scribbles of (insert stuff here) on his face.

"Okay Uncle Denmark the awesome!" Cries (Name) happily. Denmark smiles.

"Good because your Uncle doesn't know what to do if his perfection gets drawn on."

"What perfection? Are you planning to see a plastic surgeon?" Asks Norway, walking into the room. Denmark gasps.

"What are you talking about Norgie! My perfection is natural!" He cries. (Name) giggles and holds out her arms towards Norway.

"Carry me Uncle Norgie!" Norway gives a soft smile before picking (Name) up from Denmark's lap.

"Don't listen to him." Say Norway, "No one's perfect."

"Aw man! Can't you play along just this once Norway?" Asked Denmark. Norway frowns.

"Uncle Norgie." Speaks (Name). Norway turns to look at her. "Uncle Norgie, why is Uncle Denmark the awesome like this?" Upon hearing this, Denmark laughs.

"I've always been this awesome (Name)! I remember all the thing's I'd do..." (Name) squirms in Norway's arms slightly.

"Tell me Uncle Denmark! Tell me! Tell me the story!" She cries. Norway settled (Name) down and she ran to Denmark, tugging on his pant leg.

"Oh, are you going to tell a story Denmark?" Asks Finland. He and Sweden walked into the room and settled themselves opposite Denmark.

"Den telling a story? I wonder if this is going to be appropriate." Mutters Iceland as he too makes his way into the room. Norway sits by Iceland and stares at Denmark intently.

"Of course it's going to be appropriate! This is a story for (Name)!" Laughs Denmark, "It all starts long ago, where there was an awesome country named Denmark. He was the most awesome person in the world! Even more awesome that Prussia and America combined! Denmark kept going around doing awesome things and was praised for being awesome! No one could match his awesome badass skills and awesome good looks because he was perfect! Perfectly awesome! And-"

"Uncle Denmark?"

"Yeah?"

(Name) frowned slightly. "That's not a story." Denmark blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a story!" He retorts.

"No it's not." insisted (Name). "That's just you saying how awesome you are."

"She has a point." States Iceland. "Tell a better story."

"...Fine." Replies Denmark. He thinks for a moment before coming up with an idea. "How about I tell you about the time I caught your Uncle Norway nake-" Denmark was stopped by Norway strangling Denmark by his tie.

"You are to never mention that again." Says Norway darkly. (Name) giggled at her funny Uncles.

"Sexual tension~" sang Iceland quietly. Finland gasped and place his hands over (Name)'s ears.

"Ice! Don't say things like that in front of (Name)! She's only four!" cried Finland.

"Sexual tension?" asks (Name). "What's that?" Denmark then manages to break free from Norway's grasp.

"It's what your Mommy and Daddy have between them!" Explains Denmark, only to have him strangled once more by Norway.

"Don't listen to him." He says. Sweden glares at Denmark.

"(N'm'). G't th' m'rk'r. ((Name). Get the marker)" Says Sweden. (Name) squeals in delight.

"Oh boy I love drawing on people's faces!" She says happily.

-At Night-

"We'll see you later Denmark!" cries Finland as he and the other three Nordic nations were preparing to leave for a movie. "I'm sorry you couldn't come but you did lose the rock paper sissors game." Denmark pouted.

"Yeah yeah go and enjoy your movie. I'll be fine." He says sourly. Sweden nods in goodbye.

"See you later Den." Says Iceland.

"If you lose (Name)...I'll kill you." mutters Norway, slightly upset with leaving (Name) alone with Denmark. Especially after what happened earlier that day.

"Hurry up and leave already!" cries Denmark bitterly. He was really eager to watch the movie but someone had to stay and look after (Name) since it wasn't an appropriate movie for her. When the others left Denmark sighed in exhasperation and slumped on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hands. He took a swig from the bottle before settling it down onto the coffee table. He sat there in silence thinking to himself until he felt a tug on his sleeve. Denmark looked to see little (Name) climbing up onto the sofa and snuggling herself into Denmark; clutching her small favourite stuffed (animal) in her arms.

"Hey (Name). You sleepy?" Asks Denmark gently. (Name) nodded her head and yawned. Denmark looked at the clock. "Well no wonder. It's already midnight, way past your bedtime." (Name) glanced up at Denmark and raised her eyebrow, it wasn't really normal for Denmark to be like this. It made (Name) wonder if he was sick but she was cut off by another yawn. Denmark chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"No this won't do. You should sleep in your bed not on the sofa." Denmark carried the small girl into his arms and he brought her to her room. Denmark then tucked (Name) into her bed and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Tell me a story Uncle Denmark..." muttered (Name) quietly. Denmark thought for a moment before sitting by (Name)'s bedside.

"Okay, well." started Denmark. "There once was this man named Denmark. He was very out going and loved to drink and have fun. He kept going around declaring himself awesome and getting into trouble. Now Denmark had friends who were more responsible than he was and would always reprimand him when he did wrong. Sometimes he would get strangled by his best friend because he either said or did something reckless. But one day he wanted to change all that."

"Why?" Asked (Name), her eyes drooping into slumber.

"Because he found something that was important to him." replies Denmark. "Well, he honestly didn't find it himself. It was his friends Sweden and Finland who found it; a little girl with beautiful eyes and hair, a little girl with a fun and gentle personality."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Denmark began to stroke (Name)'s hair. "When he saw how the little girl had such wonderful, loving parents and sensible uncles, he wanted to make sure that he was responsible too. So that she would grow up well and be proud to come from the family she was given too. Unlike the others, he didn't want to mess up something so precious."

"I love you Uncle Denmark." Says (Name), she yawned and reached out to hold Denmark's hand. Denmark smiled and watched (Name) sleep.

(Extended Ending)

"Ah, Denmark left his beer bottle on the table again." Says Finland.

"I'll go get him and make him pick it up." Replies Norway but Iceland stops him.

"Don't bother. He's probably too drunk to do anything." Iceland then picks up the bottle and raises his eyebrow in surprise. "He barely drank any."

"What?" Asked Finland in surprise. All of a sudden Sweden called to the others.

"T'k' ' l''k 't th's. (Take a look at this)" He says. The other three then make their way to (Name)'s room where they found Denmark fast asleep by (Name)'s bed; their hands connected together.

"Aww." cooed Finland, "How adorable!"

"Shh!" shushed Iceland, "Not so loud."

"To think Denmark can be like this." Says Norway, "It would be less troublesome if he was like this more often."

"L't's j'st l''v' th'm. (Let's just leave them)" The others agreed and left the room quietly. When the door clicked closed, Denmark shifted in his position and muttered in his sleep.

"Just...you wait...I'll be...most awesome...uncle...ever."


	4. Uncle Norway's Violin

**Nordics x Young!Reader**  
**Uncle Norway's Violin**

"Mom, Dad! I'm home! Uh, hello?"

A young twelve year old female walked into the house. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing down her back. She made her way into the living room where everything was all quiet; an unusual thing to have in this particular house. "Mom? Dad?" she called, "It's me (Name), I'm home!...is anyone home? Uncle Ice? Uncle Den? Uncle Norge?" (Name) made her way to the kitchen to find it empty. She then went through the whole house -everyone's bedrooms included- but found no one. Realizing that searching wouldn't go anywhere, (Name) collapsed onto the sofa and pulled out her cell. She dialled the number, placed her cellphone by her ear and waited.

"Moi?"

"Dad! Where are you? I came home and everyone's not here." pouted (Name). She sat cross legged on the sofa as she spoke. She heard her father's panicked voice on the other end.

"We didn't leave a note for you?! Oh, Su-san I thought we left a note! We asked Denmark to leave a note didn't we?"

(Name) sighed, knowing that Denmark probably forgot. She chuckled at her father's cries and smiled.  
"It's fine Dad, at least I know you didn't just disappear or anything. So, where are you?" Finland calmed himself down before speaking.

"Su-san and I are out buying some things. Your Uncles Iceland and Denmark both have buisiness to do in their countries so they won't be back until after a few days." He said. She nodded her head knowingly.

"I see. And Uncle Norgie?" asked (Name). Finland made a sound of confusion on the other end, making her suspicious. "Dad?"

"Norway should be at home. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Asks Finland quietly. (Name) frowned.

"No," she said, "Not at all. I searched the whole house for everyone but no one was there."

"D'd y'' ch'ck th' b'ck g'rd'n? (Did you check the back garden?)" (Name) heard her mother Sweden speak from the other end in the background. Finland gasped.

"You're right Su-san! (Name), check the back garden. You know how your Uncle Norway likes to go there." He says. (Name) smiles.

"Alright. Thanks Dad! See you later!" Says (Name). After bidding goodbye to her parents (Name) went to the kitchen and left the house through the back door. She walked to the back garden which was connected to a forest. She stood at the back garden and glanced around with her hands on her hips.

"Hm." She mused, "Not here either." Just when she turned to leave she heard the soft melody of a violin. Knowing exactly who it was, (Name) followed the sound and found herself at the edge of the forest. She raised an eyebrow.

"The forest? What's Uncle Norgie doing there?" She asked herself, knowing the she couldn't provide the answer. (Name) then carefully made her way through the forest, praying that Norway would continue to play his violin so that she wouldn't get lost. His violin was the only way for her to find him since she has never been into the forest before, at least not on her own. (Name) remembered that when she was younger that her uncle Norway would take her through the forest to meet his fairy friends. The fact that she was still young, -around five years to be exact- (Name) found that she could see them. Now that she was older, (Name) wondered if she could still see them. She believed in them, yes. But sometimes people lose the sight when they age, at least that was what she heard.

When she came to a clearing, (Name)'s eyes widened at the sight before her. Bright coloured lights flew around the place; fairies most likely, they were accompanied by a circle of dancing creatures, trolls, elves and the like. (Name) marveled at the sight, taking in the beauty of magic and nature. She smiled when she saw what was in the centre of it all; her uncle Norway, playing the most beautiful piece of music on his violin. (Name) stood entranced by the music and watched as her uncle played with grace and elegance as the fairies fluttered around him. Norway's eyes were closed as he played, allowing his heart and soul to pour out into song.

(Name) watched and watched in a trance. But her trance was broken by a soft pat on her shoulder. She turned around to see Norway's troll with a smile on it's face. (Name) chuckled and patted the troll, earning a satisfied grunt. A couple of the fairies noticed (Name) and they fluttered around her in delight; some settling on her head and shoulders. They were excited to see (Name) for they had not seen her for the past three years. It wasn't (Name)'s fault honestly, middle school had been keeping her busy. Soon the music had stopped and (Name) looked to see Norway looking at his niece.

"(Name)," He says with a soft smile, "So you managed to make your way here on your own this time."

"With the help of your violin uncle Norgie!" Cries (Name) happily. Norway frowns.

"You stopped calling Denmark 'Uncle Denmark the great' but you still call me that." He says quietly. (Name) laughs, carefully trying not to startle the fairies settling on her with rough movements.

"I think the nickname's cute Uncle Norgie." She says between laughs. Norway sighs before walking up to his niece, quietly whispering to the fairies to remove themselves from his niece. The fairies giggled and flew off. (Name) watched them fly before turning to her uncle.

"Uncle Norgie?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna try playing like that." Says (Name). Norway blinked in surprise.

"The violin?" He asks. (Name) nods.

"Yeah! The way you play is so cool! Almost like.." (Name) pauses before speaking quietly, "Almost like magic uncle Norgie." (Name) watches as her uncle stays silent. All was quiet for a while, even some of the magical creatures had gone back to their homes. The only ones left were Norway's troll and a couple of fairies. (Name) waited in the silence for her uncle's answer. She waited and waited, soon the silence was broken.

"Fine." Says Norway, "I'll teach you." (Name) sighs in relief before giving her uncle a great hug.

"Thanks so much uncle Norgie!" Cried (Name). Norway sighed before softly smiling; patting his niece on her head.

-Later On-

"(Name), you're doing it wrong." Says Norway quietly. He positioned his niece's fingers on the neck of the violin properly. (Name) held her fingers in place and played the note, but like the other times she's tried the results were the same.

"It doesn't sound good at all." says (Name) dejectedly. She removes the violin from her shoulder and holds it out towards Norway. Norway takes the violin and pats (Name) on the head.

"You'll need to practice more." He says, "Do you want to continue learning?" (Name) thinks for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah! I really want to learn to play like you uncle Norgie!" She says smiling. Norway gave a curt nod in response. He then turned to the direction of the house.

"We better head back. It's starting to get late." Norway then stretches his hand out, "Let's go." (Name) nods and takes hold of Norway's hand. The two of them walking through the forest in silence.

"Oh there you are (Name), and you found Norway!" cries Finland, "I was wondering where you two were. You weren't home when we came back." (Name) releases her grasp on Norway's hand. She then makes her way to Finland and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"Sorry Dad." She says, "Uncle Norgie was teaching me the violin!" Finland smiled.

"Really? How wonderful! Norway is brilliant with the violin!" Norway blushes slightly at the comment making (Name) giggle.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" asks (Name). Finland's smile grows wider and he points to the door leading to the workshop.

"He's working on some furniture right now. Be careful when you go in there alright?" (Name) nods and makes her way towards the workshop. "Ah, she's grown so much. Don't you think so too Norway?"

"Yeah." replies Norway. Finland beams proudly.

"She's going to become a wonderful young woman when she's older. She was so tiny when we first found her on our doorstep and now look at her." Finland's proud beam faded into a nostalgic smile, "Raising her is so much fun. But sometimes I wish that she wouldn't grow up so fast." Norway nods his head.

"It's normal for you to feel that." He says, "You are her father. I'm sure Sweden feels the same way. It is the first time that he's ever been a mother to someone isn't it? But...you and Sweden are not alone."

"Hm? What do you mean Norway?" asks Finland in confusion.

"All of us here. Denmark too, even though he's an idiot. All of us want (Name) to stay with us and live with us forever." Says Norway, "But everyone who helps to raise a child has to go through the process of letting them grow up. Of letting them go and make their own lives without our help one day. It will hurt inevitably, but the only reason as to why it hurts is because we love them so much." Finland nods and wipes a tear from his eye.

"Yeah!" He cries with a nod. Just then, (Name) walks back into the room with a chair in her hands.

"Dad! Dad! Look at this! Mom made this chair for me to replace the one that uncle Denmark broke!" cries (Name). Finland chuckles and ruffles (Name)'s hair affectionately.

"It's a beautiful chair (Name). Su-san did a really good job." He says sniffling.

"Dad, are you crying?" asks (Name). Finland says nothing but wipes his eyes.

"I'm alright. It's just that you've grown so much." He says quietly.

"Whaaat?! It's just that!" She says, "Dad! You know I'm still twelve! It's not like I'm going to get married anytime soon..."

"I-I know...but..." Finland sniffles and more tears pour out. He wipes them hastily but they keep pouring. (Name) gives her father a hug.

"Mom!" calls (Name), "Dad's crying!" The door quickly opens and Sweden walks into the room. Upon seeing Finland cry he went over to him and placed his hands on his arms. (Name) steps aside, releasing her father from a hug.

"Wh't's wr'ng? (What's wrong?)" asks Sweden. But Finland continued to cry.

"(Name)?" asks Norway. (Name) turns to Norway who says, "I'll take your chair to your room." (Name) nods and follows Norway back to her room.

Once they reach (Name)'s room, (Name) seats herself on her bed. Norway places the chair in the room and sits by her.

"I didn't know Dad felt that way." spoke (Name) quietly. "Does Mom feel that way too?" Norway nods.

"We all do." He replies. (Name) gives Norway a hug.

"I love you all." She says. "You took me in when I wasn't wanted and you loved me when I wasn't loved. I'm really grateful." Norway smiles softly and gently returns his niece's hug.

"Now," Says Norway pulling away. "Do you want to continue learning?" (Name)'s face brightened.

"Yes please!"

(Extended Ending)  
-Two years later; Christmas-

"Heeeeey! Everyone thanks for coming to this awesome Christmas party!" cries Denmark. "I want to celebrate this Christmas with a really special performance never before seen by anyone! Anyone at all!" The guests at the party immediately gain interest.

"Now that I have all of your attention!" cries Denmark, "I want my best friend Norgie and my favourite niece (Name) up here on stage."

"She's your ONLY niece." points out Iceland. Turkey then slings his arm around Iceland; obviously drunk.

"Hahaha I'm sure she's your favourite too right?" He says. Iceland blushes at the question.

"Y-Yeah..."

"How did I get pulled into this..." mutters Norway.

"Aw come on uncle Norgie!" You whisper to him, "It'll be fun! Just relax okay? Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"...I'm going to have to talk to Denmark later...he's influencing you." Mumbles Norway.

"What?" asks (Name).

"Nothing."

"Anywayyyyyy..." Says Denmark, "This is a special violin duet between the two of them! Awesome right?!"

"Not as awesome as me! Kesesesesesese!"

"Dude! I'm more awesome! The hero is always awesome!"

"Shut up! You bloody wankers all of you!"

"Sooo," Denmark clears his throat before yelling, "Let the performance begin!" Norway sighs.

"I better get this over with." He says placing his violin on his shoulder. (Name) does the same with the violin that was bought for her two years ago when she started learning. "Ready (Name)?" asks Norway.

"Yes uncle Norgie." replies (Name). Norway nods.

"Remember that song I played in the forest?"

"Yes."

"Well, we'll play it."

The whole audience went quiet as the magic of music began to fill the room. The sound and passion of the two violinists hearts pouring out into the miracle that is song.


	5. Uncle Iceland the Fairy Godmother

**Nordics x Reader  
Uncle Iceland the Fairy Godmother!**

****  
"Make sure you keep her out of trouble okay Ice?"

"Dad! I'm eighteen, I don't need to be kept out of trouble."

"But still (Name), I want you safe."

"L'st'n t' y''r f'th'r. (Listen to your father.)"

"Yes Mom." Says (Name), she hugged her parents as they left the house. "See you later at graduation!" (Name) watched as her parents Finland and Sweden walk down the pathway. She then turns to Iceland; who was in charge of taking care of her while everyone else was out.

"Let's go inside now (Name)." Says Iceland cooly. (Name) smiles and followed her uncle to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Soo, uncle Icey. What do you want to do? My graduation's in almost six hours..." Speaks (Name), she glanced around the living room; remeniscing about the times when she was still younger. Now, she'll be graduation from high school in a few hours and will be off to college. She decided to go overseas to a college that was pretty famous and high standard. (Name) worked very hard to get there and made her entire family proud when she got in. But now, (Name) looked back at Iceland sadly, she lived her whole life with this group of individuals and soon she'll be leaving them.

"(Name), if you have nothing to do you should prepare for graduation." Replies Iceland bluntly, breaking (Name) from her day dream. (Name) laughs quietly.

"I guess I should uncle Icey." She stops laughing; a smile still graced upon her face. "But I don't know what to wear." (Name) turned to face Iceland and saw a small smile ghosting his features.

"I'll help you if you like." (Name) stared at him curiously. Iceland stood up and walked towards the stairs, (Name) followed him.

"(Name), don't you have anything decent to wear? It's a formal occasion." Asks Iceland as he rummages through (Name)'s closet as (Name) herself sits on her bed. Over the years, her room has been re-furnished due to her growing up from a small, innocent child to a bright, young woman.

"Sorry uncle Icey. I don't have a lot of dresses that would work." replies (Name). Iceland turns and sighs.

"Alright, wait here." (Name) waits as Iceland leaves her room for a moment. When he came back, (Name) raises an eyebrow. Iceland came in holding a lovely (f/c) dress in his hands, but it looked slightly over the top.

"Where'd you get the dress from?" asks (Name). Iceland blushes in embarrassment.

"I-It was a gift from Denmark..." He mutters. (Name) laughs.

"That's uncle Den for you." She says between laughs. "But the dress is a little..." Iceland nods his head.

"I know. But put it on first. I'll be back with the supplies to fix it." Iceland hands (Name) the dress as she stares at him with a surprise look on her face. He ignores it and leaves the room to get supplies as (Name) begins to change.

"Uncle Icey can fix dresses...what?" gasps (Name) quietly. She removes her articles of clothing and puts the dress on. Strangely enough, it's a perfect fit. It was a little tight around (Name)'s torso area but otherwise a perfect fit. (Name) then moves towards the mirror and examines herself. "I look like a princess or something..." States (Name).

"You do." (Name) turns to see her uncle Iceland return with a box of sewing supplies and a pair of sissors.

"Come here." Says Iceland as he sets the sewing supplies on (Name)'s desk. (Name) complies and walks over to Iceland who grabbed the sissors and began cutting. Starting with the hem of the dress which reached to (Name)'s ankles. He cut it so that the hem reached her knees and then moved to removing the excess frills around the dress. He snipped away at the unnecessary parts; the sleeves and high collar was cut off. (Name) and Iceland were silent throughout the process.

_To think that she's growing up__**. **_Thinks Iceland._ It was just yesterday when she was found on our doorstep and now..._ Iceland quietly snipped and sewed away at the dress, carefully trying not to poke (Name) with the needle. Once he was done with certain adjustments, Iceland stepped away and took the box of supplies with him to his room.

"Take the dress off and hand it to me. I'll continue to work on it. You can go prepare for other things in the meantime." (Name) nodded her head and as soon as Iceland left; she changed. As she walked down the hallway towards Iceland's room, she couldn't help but stare at the unfinished dress in her arms.

_It's just like Cinderella. _(Name) mused to herself. _But for graduation_. As soon as she reached Iceland's room, she quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in (Name)." spoke Iceland from inside. (Name) smiled and opened the door, letting herself in. Iceland looked up from his desk and smiled softly.

"Ah, just place it on the bed thank you." He says. (Name) nods and places the dress upon the bed.

"What are you doing uncle Icey?" Asks (Name). Iceland blushes and shuffles some papers about on his desk.

"Nothing!" says Iceland hastily. (Name) raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Okay then." She says slowly before leaving Iceland in his room. She made her way to the sofa where she collapses with a sigh.

_Today, I'm growing up. I'm going to be moving away soon..._ (Name) thought and thought as she sat on the sofa. Soon, (Name) felt herself get sleepy, and closed her eyes; feeling herself drifting into slumber.

"(Name)...(Name)..."

(Name) woke to the sound of her uncle Iceland waking her. He held a lovely looking (coloured) dress in his arms.

"(Name), you only have three hours to get ready. Come on, hurry up." He says. (Name) gets up in alarm.

"Ah! I forgot!" She cried. Iceland nodded and handed (Name) her dress.

"Quickly (Name)."

Once (Name) was done with taking a shower and getting changed, she was stopped by Iceland.

"What is it uncle Icey?" Asks (Name).

"Come here." He says, gesturing to a seat in front of a mirror. (Name) sat at the chair and Iceland brought out a brush.

"Remember when you were little and you begged me to brush your hair?" (Name)'s face was of surprise, but then soon softened as she remembered.

"Yeah." She replied, "I would always bug you about being a Princess and make you carry me around." Iceland nodded and brushed (Name)'s hair.

"You were so little. Running around, yet you were still a good girl." (Name) smiled. Iceland took out a beautiful (favourite colour) jeweled hair pin, which he stuck in (Name)'s hair. (Name) gasped.

"Uncle Icey..." She says.

"Consider this as my graduation gift to you (Name)." Iceland gave the young (Name), a light yet affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "You've grown so much. You're definitely not a child anymore." Iceland stepped back and allowed (Name) to examine herself in the mirror. Her (h/c) hair was brushed back and held into place with the hair pin. Her fringe framing her face in a gentle manner.

"Thanks uncle Icey." Smiles (Name), she stood up and went to give her uncle a hug. Iceland smiled softly in return and held out his arm.

"Shall we meet up with everyone else at graduation now?" He asks. (Name) laughs and takes Iceland's arm.

"Only if you call uncle Norgie "big brother" when we get there." Teases (Name). Iceland flushed scarlet.

"N-No. Of course not!" He cries. (Name) laughs.

"I'm just joking!" Iceland turns away in embarrassment.

"L-Let's just go."

-Extended Ending-

"Woo! Our little (Name) is graduating!"

"Shut up Denmark."

"Denmark, Norway, shh. (Name)'s coming up!"

The five of them hushed as (Name) was called up. They watched as she walked up onto the stage, and received her diploma. The entire room was silent as she walked up to the podium for her graduation speech.


	6. Always With Me, My Nordic Family

**Nordics x Reader**

**Always With Me... My Nordic Family!**

"Woo! Our little (Name) is graduating!"

"Shut up Denmark."

"Denmark, Norway, shh. (Name)'s coming up!"

The five of them hushed as (Name) was called up. They watched as she walked up onto the stage, and received her diploma. The entire room was silent as she walked up to the podium for her graduation speech.

"Ah, testing." (Name) gave a small mic check before proceeding with her speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here to the graduation ceremony.." Starts (Name), it was obvious that her speech was improvised.

"Did she not prepare?" Whispered Finland concerned. He didn't want his little girl to embarrass herself on such an important day.

"I d'n't kn'w. (I don't know.)" Replied Sweden in a hushed voice. The Nordic five watched as (Name) composed herself, as if nervous to voice out what she had to say.

"There are many people who I would like to thank." Continues (Name), "Friends, teachers. There are many people who I could name and thank for their help. Honestly there is and if I had all the time in the world to thank them, it probably wouldn't be enough." (Name) takes a deep breath.

"But, there are a few who have stuck by my side since the very beginning. I'll tell you all the truth; sixteen years ago I was left on a doorstep. The orphanage that I was from closing down." Spoke (Name). There were a few quiet gasps of surprise but (Name) ignored them.

"But, the door opened and a man came out. He called for the others and held me in his arms. I was only two then. All of them were unsure as to what to do with me, but the man who held me was determined to keep me, to take care of me, and love me. That man is Finland; my father." There was a small sniff sound from where the Nordics were seated. (Name) heard it and giggled slightly.

"Now my father, is probably one of the most cheerful people on the face of the planet. He shows a lot of affection and it is obvious that he really cares about people. Growing up, my father would worry about me constantly, worrying that I might get hurt or mixed up with the wrong crowd. Just worried about the things that any other parent would worry about. But despite his constant worry, I knew that he would be by my side no matter what happens. Even if I turn out to be the worst child in the world, I know my father will still love me. He would be sad, but he will still love me. I guess you can say that I'm Finland's little girl." (Name) then gave a content sigh and smiles when she hears her father hiccup.

"But my dad isn't the only one who stuck with me. When I was found, there was another man too. He offered to help my father take care of me and has never left my side since." (Name) chuckles, "Every time I say this people don't seem to understand fully. But the other man who took care of me is Sweden; my mother." Denmark chuckles at the thought of _Mama Sweden_. (Name) shushes him.

"Uncle Denmark, shh." She says. Denmark instantly quiets down making (Name) giggle. _Oh uncle Denmark._

"Anyway, m_o_m may look intimidating at times, he is actually really kind and gentle! He works hard and likes to make furniture. He and dad are both really good with taking care of me. Even though Mom's pretty gentle, he can be really scary when it comes down to it. One time when I was little, I wandered of on my own and was caught by these two men. But mom and dad came to save me. While dad held me in his arms, mom ran off to deal with the ones who wanted to harass me! I'll never forget that incident and because of that I learnt something; don't mess with mama Sweden." (Name) paused for a while, the entire room silent.

"My parents, they're also not the only ones who stuck with me. There are also my uncles; Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. Now uncle Denmark, he always declares himself to be awesome." Denmark opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a death glare from Norway.

"If you interrupt (Name)'s speech I will kill you." He whispers. Denmark gulps and shrinks back into his chair.

"And honestly, he can get pretty cocky most of the time. He sits around drinking beer, making fun of everyone, he's just that guy that you feel like hitting when he annoys you. But still, regardless, uncle Denmark really is a good person. So what if he teases me and randomly grabs me out of the blue for a noogie? I know that it's just his way of showing affection." (Name) chuckles in the middle of her speech.

"Uncle Denmark may seem like an idiot. But he really can be responsible, if only a little. I guess that's just the awesomeness of uncle Denmark."

"WOOO YEAH! THAT'S MY NIECE!" Cries Denmark. Everyone in the room stares at him but he ignores it and continues cheering for his niece. He stops abruptly when he is pulled harshly by his tie.

"Idiot." Mutters Norway irritably. (Name) giggles at his actions.

"Uncle Norgie!" She laughs. "Uncle Norway, he's a really quite person. But won't hesitate to um...do stuff to uncle Denmark when he's being an idiot." Speaks (Name) unsure whether she should talk about her uncle Norway's habit of strangling uncle Denmark to her entire school or not. "Anyway, despite being quite I can always go to uncle Norway for advice and he tells me a lot of stories, especially the fairy tale type stories which I love to listen to." Norway smiles softly as (Name) closes her eyes, as if in remembrance of the stories he told.

"There is also another thing about uncle Norway, he is amazing when it comes to the violin. When he plays, the sound it gives off is filled with so much passion that you get sucked in and everything around you vanishes. People don't really notice this, but sometimes you can tell how he feels with his violin playing. Uncle Norway, he is the one who taught me to play the violin. I remember when he first taught me, he taught me with his personal violin. It was such a huge honor because I know it's uncle Norway's violin." (Name) looks over to her uncle Iceland and smiles.

"Last, but not least." She says, "There is uncle Iceland. He is the youngest uncle so often he gets teased and I will admit I tease him too. But there are those moments, where uncle Iceland is just...how do I put this..." (Name) sighs. "There are times where uncle Iceland would react like a child, but there are those moments where he is quite mature. He may seem standoffish but he truly cares. I know because there are many times in my life where I get frustrated, and he's there to listen. He may not say anything at times but I know that he listens. Oh, and one more thing, do you all see this?" (Name) points to the hair pin in her hair. "Uncle Iceland gave this to me as a graduation gift, and he also made my dress but you can't see it at the moment. Hehehe, I can't help but have the image of uncle Iceland the fairy godmother." She chuckles as Iceland blushes at that image.

(Name) gives a huge sigh and she looks to her family. She smiles lovingly at them as she remembers the life she spent with all of them. It saddened her and made her tear as she knew that the speech that she was giving was soon coming to a close. (Name) places a hand on her chest as she felt it tighten.

"Those five people..." She says quietly, "I love them so much. So much that all that I've said still cannot explain how much I appreciate them. And it would take many, many lifetimes for me to thank each and everyone of them. And even as I close this speech, and even as I prepare to leave for college. I know this one thing, they are always with me, my Nordic family."

(Name) felt tears roll down her cheeks as she ended her speech and walked off the stage.

"Hey (Name)! Are you coming to the graduation party?" (Name) looks over at her friends before looking at her family. She smiles and went to give her friends a hug.

"Sorry, but I'm spending that time with my family." She said. Her friends nodded understandingly.

"See you later (Name)!" They cry. Sweden walks up to (Name) and places a hand on her shoulder.

"R'dy t' g'? (Ready to go?)" He asks. (Name) looks up at her mother and smiles.

"Yes. Let's go."

-Extended Ending-

"I-I-I can't believe that you're already leaving!" cried Finland, tears uncontrollably roll down his face as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Aw man Finland, your'e making me cry!" Denmark sniffs and he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. The six of them were standing in the airport, ready to send (Name) off. (Name) takes out her own handkerchief and dabs the tears from Finland's face.

"Dad, I'll be okay." She says with a teary smile.

"B-B-But take care of yourself okay?!" sobs Finland.

"I'm fine."

"L'st'n t' y'r f'th'r..(Listen to your father)."

"Ah! Mom, you're crying too!" (Name) takes her handkerchief from Finland and begins to wipe off Sweden's tears.

"Jeez, everyone's crying." Mutters Iceland quietly.

"What, and you're not crying either?" Replies Norway. Iceland flushes and hastily wipes his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"Big brother."

"We are not starting this now!" Both Norway and Iceland cease as they hear (Name) laughing and crying.

"You guys! You're not making this any easier!" Norway walks over to (Name) and pats her head.

"Then cry. It's okay." He says. (Name)'s lips quiver and she wraps her arms around Norway; crying.

"Group hug!" Sobs Denmark; placing his arms around (Name). Soon, she was enveloped in a Nordic sandwich.

"I-I l-love you a-all!" Sobs (Name).

**(END)**

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's the end guys. Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you notice me placing the titles of the other chapters and if you notice what I did with the title of this one...you get a cookie. :3**


End file.
